


Jen Vs. Red Team

by supercasey



Series: Red Vs. Blue One-Shots [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Child Care, Children, Cute, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, For The Kids, Kidnapping, Kids, Little Sisters, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sequel, Sequel To Unexpected Results, Slice of Life, little kids, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercasey/pseuds/supercasey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been six years since Jen was born, and things couldn't be better in Valhalla. The Reds still got their slice of action and fighting when Jen wasn't outside playing, but soon, they find that its starting to get harder and harder to convince the Blue Team to partake in battles. So, Sarge, being the man that he is, sends Grif, Simmons and Donut to go kidnap Jen temporarily from Tex and Church in an attempt to try and get some more fighting going. Too bad her parents are extremely protective of Jen... plus, it seems the little girl has inherited her mothers skills in stealth and escape. Will Simmons successfully fulfill his mission to Sarge? Will Grif get away with sleeping on the job? Will Donut ever stop kissing with Doc and focus on the mission at hand? But in the end, will Jen, Church and Tex share a very special moment? Sequel to Unexpected Results for the guest known as Sarachan and my older sister Lisa, who I just found out is reading this storyline!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jen Vs. Red Team

**Author's Note:**

> There's a six year time skip since Unexpected Results. You don't need to read UR to read this work, it'll just explain a few tiny things.

The summer air licked at Church's jet black hair as he sat on top of Blue Base, staring out the grassy plains with a tired expression on his face. It had been six years since his daughter, Jen Allison Church, had been born in Valhalla after Tex had given birth to the little angel. The girl was a spitting image of her parents, she had Church's emerald colored eyes and Tex's long, blonde hair that was left to hang just below her shoulders for now. Some may call it dangerous and suicidal to be raising a small child on the front lines, but really, Church didn't fear much from the Red Team that resided on the other side of the canyon of Valhalla. In fact, he owed them alot for never daring to come challenge them to a fight unless Jen was taking a nap, had gone off to bed or was inside playing.

It worried Church to no end that his daughter could get emotionally damaged from hearing so much gunfire all the time, but hey, the kid had learned quickly to run and hide of she heard nearby. But oddly enough, she hardly blinked when hearing the distinct sound of Sarge's shotgun being loaded, it seemed she had simply gotten very used to all of the fuss and craziness of the war going on around her. Command had amazingly let Tex and Church keep Jen here with them, seeing as they were still at war and refused to give up their daughter, they let them continue on their lives here. As time continued though, Church knew he needed to someday leave this place. His daughter needed a full education somewhere on earth or another planet, since Valhalla was nowhere near any schools or stores.

Suddenly, Church was spooked as he heard Tex take a seat next to him, not making a sound until she was right next to him. Jumping a bit, Church soon relaxed, wrapping a loose arm around Tex's waist before planting a soft kiss to her exposed cheek. It was simply one of those days. No Reds challenging the Blues to a battle or duel, no gunfire whizzing from practice and no arguing going on between any team members on either team (As far as Church knew at the very least). The young couple simply watched their little girl from afar. She was playing house with Caboose and Junior (Who she had basically grown up with as a brother) and seemed to be acting as the mother of their game while Junior was the father and Caboose was their son. Caboose had become extremely attached to Jen after she was finally old enough to walk and play with him, and since then, had acted as her playmate and big brother, which the blue rookie took great pride in.

"Ever wonder why we're here?" Church asked his wife curiously after a few minutes.

Tex simply shrugged as she leaned on Church, a sly smile on her lips. "Probably for our little girl... she's getting so big now. Its like only yesterday she was a tiny baby being born into the world."

Church nodded in agreement. "Ever think she'll remember these days when she's older, you know, if we ever leave Valhalla and let her grow up somewhere else? Would she remember Caboose and everyone else here? I would hope so, because if Caboose ever meets us again out there... God, he'd be heartbroken if Jen couldn't remember him."

"I understand that." Tex admitted. "Actually... I want to keep raising Jen here."

"Really?" Church asked, taken aback by his wife's suggestion. "But, what about getting her an education or whatever?"

"Homeschooling, smartass. Donut did it from growing up on a farm as a kid, plus, Simmons set up the computers for it. He can link Jen into an online class this fall." Tex explained.

Church seemed take this all in. "Well, what about growing up with kids her age?" He asked.

"Easy," Tex said, motioning towards where Jen, Junior and Caboose were still playing in the grassy fields. "Junior is the exact same age as her, and Caboose has the mind set of a little kid, so she's basically already born with two best friends. They're inseparable, we all know that, so whats the point in trying to leave?"

Church sighed and nodded in agreement. "Yeah... I guess you're right... wait a second, WHERE THE FUCK DID JEN GO!?" He boomed, jumping up as he realized that Jen had disappeared from view.

...

"Alright, so I'll be the mommy, Lav can be the daddy and Caboose will be our baby." Jen decided as she sat on the grass with Caboose and Junior, who she had taken to calling Lav or Lavy which was short for Lavernius Junior.

"Blarg." Junior agreed, panting slightly from his aline-like mouth. "Blarg Honk Honk Blarg."

"I agree with the alien." Caboose decided as he sat with his arms hugging his legs to his chest so that he could be at the same height as the little kids surrounding him. "You will be a good mommy."

Jen smiled nodding as she stood up. "Okay, so Lav is the daddy which means he needs to go to work at war and get us food since he's the man of the house. Since I'm the mommy I'll go get us some flowers and ammo for the house, and Caboose is the baby so he gets to take a nap while his mommy and daddy take extra good care of him." She explained happily.

With that, Junior took off towards Blue base to grab some snacks for their family and maybe get some toy weapons to use as their army equipment. Jen smiled and took off for the meadow nearby that was full of flowers of all sorts of colors, she'd probably pick only red and blue ones, like she always did, and she'd try and find as many empty bullets as she could that had already been used. Meanwhile, Caboose curled into a small ball, falling asleep almost instantly for their little game to continue on. No less then eighteen minutes later was he shaken awake by a very upset and worried Church with an equally as worried Tex beside him. If Caboose had learned a single thing, it was that an angry Church and Tex were definitely not a very fun Church and Tex.

"Church!" Caboose greeted happily as he sat up, smiling up at the cobalt man. "What are you doing here, we are in the middle of a game!"

Church sighed with relief, followed with him rubbing a hand through his hair. "Thank god, I thought Jen had gone missing. Any idea where she is?"

"She is the mother so she is out getting flowers, I am her baby, so I am taking a nap." Caboose explained happily, laying back down to sleep. "I will see you later, Church. Please tell Carolina that I'm doing what she said."

"I'll do that." Church muttered as he walked off to track down Jen, or Carolina as everyone called her by time to time, especially the Reds whenever they saw her.

Meanwhile... the Reds were having an intense meeting in their base...

...

"Men, I have called you all here today to discuss our current war with those rotten Blues." Sarge explained as he stood on a small podium in the living room of Red Base.

They were, once again, in the the middle of a meeting discussing what to do battle wise against the Blue Team. Sarge was going on and on about completely insane ideas of his, Grif was passed out from fatigue in a small fold out chair, Simmons was right beside Grif agreeing with Sarge every five or so minutes, Donut was knitting some kind of sweater for his boyfriend Doc, and Lopez was simply lounging beside them, clearly not paying much attention to the conversation at hand. It had been their daily meeting, the one they had every Friday at noon.

"Grif! Wake your ass up!" Sarge ordered, spooking the private.

Grif yelped, awakening at once. "Shit! I swear, the car wasn't mine, officer!" He suddenly blinked a few times, sighing with relief. "Oh thank god... it was only a dream, I almost thought I was being arrested by Simmons while wearing a dress."

"Grif... I have no godly idea whats with you." Sarge said very slowly. "Now then, where were we?"

"Discussing how to get the Blue Team more involved in this war, sir!" Simmons answered, a huge smile on his face.

"Very good! And what progress have we made so far?" Sarge continued.

The soldiers all shared looks before shrugging. "Ninguno." Was Lopez's simple answer. ("None.")

"That can't be!" Sarge exclaimed. "My men would've had at least one brilliant idea by now, right Donut?"

Donut simply shrugged again, continuing on his knitting. "Sorry, sir. We've got nothing... hey! Why don't we just ask the Blues to fight us more? I'm sure if we ask they could add more time in their schedule for us."

"Impossible, private Donut! Blues are ruthless and diabolical, they can't understand reason!" Sarge insisted, glaring at the young rookie from under his red helmet. "How do you expect monstrosities like Blue soldiers to understand reasoning?"

"Yeah, because anyone diabolical clearly gives their kids piggyback rides around the canyon." Grif commented from the sidelines.

Sarge suddenly stopped as he remembered the event of seeing Church playing with Jen, a sudden idea popped into his head. "I have an idea, boys!" He announced, a smirk under his helmet now instead of a glare. "We'll kidnap Carolina and bring her here, then we'll raise her into the rightful ranks of the Red Team. Even if she was born to rotten Blues, maybe we can take her before she's corrupted forever!"

"First of all, how do you even expect to kidnap her? Secondly, the minute Tex and church find out that you took Carolina, they'll rip your balls off." Grif explained as he actually sat up a bit. "Remember last time when she went missing and Tex thought we hurt her? Dear god, I couldn't walk right for a week!"

"I personally think its an excellent idea, sir." Simmons said, nodding his head in approval. "I'm sure it'll work perfectly."

Sarge nodded "Great! Simmons, Donut and Grif, go find Carolina and bring her back here, I still need to do mechanical work on Lopez tonight." He explained before grabbing Lopez's arm as he walked away. "Be back by supper!"

Now alone, Grif yawned, finally standing up to full height. "Alright, have fun on your suicide mission, I'm taking a nap." But before he could run off to his own room, Simmons grabbed his arm, dragging him back into the living room. "Get off!"

"We need you for the mission, Grif!" Simmons insisted. "Who else can distract the Blues while me and Donut grab Jen?"

"No fucking way, I actually want to keep my dick intact, thank you very much!" Grif yelled, kicking his feet wildly, but no avail. After a bit, he calmed down, panting wildly from lack of exercise. "Okay... give me a minute... shit..."

"Man, you really ARE out of shape, aren't you?" Simmons inquired, smirking down at the year older private who was only being held up by Simmons arm around his one arm. "You ready to come help us, or are you gonna pass out on us?"

Grif finally recovered, standing to full height so that he was just a few inches shorter then Simmons. "Don't talk to me like a child." He muttered before relaxing a bit. "Fine, I'll go, but only if you give me your desert tonight!"

Simmons suddenly brightened. "that's it!" He yelled before bounding into the kitchen, coming back a few seconds later with a Hershey bar he had been saving, having hidden it from Grif. "I was wondering how to get Jen to come with us... what kid can possibly resist a chocolate bar?"

Donut nodded in agreement. "Yeah, this is gonna be great... is it okay if I visit Doc while we're there? I made him this sweater, and I need to see if it really fits him or not." He explained, holding up the purple and pink (Lightish red) sweater with a heart in red stitched into the chest. "Think he'll like it?"

"Of course, he'll love it just because you made it." Simmons said kindly, smiling at the younger man. "Even if you gave him a sweater made out of guts, he'd probably wear it to make you happy."

Donut blushed a bit, turning away. "Aw... thank you, Simmons. Come on, my man is waiting for me!" He yelled, running out the door in seconds.

Grif sighed, following from behind as Simmons and Donut ran a bit ahead of him through Valhalla's many fields. "I have a feeling its gonna be a LONG day." He muttered, already becoming tired at the thought.

...

Jen hummed happily to herself as she sat on her knees in the large field, picking red and blue flowers without a care in the world. The tune was from a song she had heard Tex sing to her as an infant all the time called Citywide Rodeo by some band from back in the day on earth called Weepies. As a breeze went by, several thousand little pollen seeds flew through the air and a few even landed in Jen's long hair, making the six year old giggle with glee as she felt a few slide down the back of her dress and tickle her skin. She wore a light blue dress that Donut had made her for her birthday a few weeks ago, it had white lace on the edges and the rest was a beautiful shade of baby blue that matched Tex's eyes. Suddenly, Jen looked up, seeing three men approaching her.

The first was dressed in maroon armor, who she knew was Simmons from having known him her whole life, he was the tallest and smartest of the Red Team. The next man was in orange armor, who she knew was Grif from his color and slightly larger belly from being a tad overweight, he was lazy and hardly played with Jen, not like she asked him to much. The last man she liked the most, who wore all pink (Or lightish red as Donut had explained to her) and had a very happy attitude about just about everything, he sometimes was hired by the Blues to make her clothes that would fit her in exchange for letting him come up with the designs of them. They usually were dressed, but really, Jen liked dresses, they were very easy to wear and nice to run in as long as she was bare foot, like she usually was these days since she didn't have any fitting shoes currently.

"Hey, Jen!" Simmons greeted as he walked up to Jen, getting down on one knee as he held out a strange food thing to her. "How about you come and play with me and Grif at Red Base for a little while?"

Jen seemed to contemplate it before shaking her head with a smile. "I can't, mommy and daddy said its not safe at Red Base. Also, me, Lav and Caboose are playing right now!" She explained happily.

Simmons smirked under his helmet, glad he had prepared for this. "What if I gave you a candy bar? Its really good!"

Jen's eyes widened as she finally realized that Simmons was offering her candy. She hardly got candy, mostly because it was bad for her and they hardly had any here in Valhalla. "Really?" She asked, eyes hopeful for even just a tiny taste. "Will I get in trouble if I go?"

"Uh... no?" Grif offered, shrugging at the small girl. "Just come on, kiddo. Its better at Red Base anyways, you get less rules!"

Jen brightened up at that. "Okay!" She agreed, allowing herself to be scooped up by Simmons. "Did mommy and daddy say we could?"

"Of course they did, this was their idea all along." Simmons lied, already walking towards Red Base as he unwrapped the candy and handed to the girl, who happily took it and began scarfing it down in seconds. "This'll go great, you'll see!"

"Yeah, whatever." Grif said as he followed beside Simmons and Jen. "I still think this is a really shitty idea."

Jen gasped. "Mister Grif! That's a bad word, mommy said so!" She explained.

"Hehe... not on Red Team, you get to swear whenever you want and do whatever you want when you want." Grif said happily, not even caring if he was slowly corrupting this innocent child.

...

It was only twenty minutes later that Church and Tex had come to terms with the fact that Jen was definitely not anywhere in the fields around blue Base, in Blue Base, her bedroom, the bathroom, the living room, kitchen or in any of the caverns. So currently, Church was using his sniper rifle to look around while on the roof. Tex was also doing her fair share of searching, rechecking outside accompanied by Tucker, who had Junior by his side as they called out for Jen.

"I see her!" Church yelled from the roof, making everyone run to the roof until they were crowding him to see through the sniper rifles zoom. "She's... alright, so she's with that Simmons guy along with Grif... shit, they're taking her towards Red Base." He muttered, putting away his rifle as he hopped off the roof beside Tex.

"Where are you guys going?" Tucker asked from the rooftop curiously.

"Red Base." Was Tex's simple answer to Tucker. "We'll be back soon... maybe longer if I decide to beat the shit out of them."

Church nodded in agreement. "Which we will, see you soon, tucker. Watch Caboose and Junior while we're gone. If I die, you're taking care of Jen while I'm dead."

Tucker nodded, then pulled out his energy sword. "Sure you don't need any help, man? I could use my sword on those fuckers!" He suggested, waving the weapon around a bit just for show.

"Thanks but no thanks," Church said, walking away with Tex towards Red Base. "This is a family matter."

...

In Red Base, things seemed to be going well as Grif slept on the large couch in the living room while Simmons typed on his computer and Jen played with her stuffed rabbit named Sheila on the carpet, humming to herself as she played. The girl had yet to suspect that anything was truly wrong about her parents setting up a play date for her with the enemies, but hey, she wasn't complaining if she got candy and piggyback rides out of it. All of a sudden, the tiny girl had a perfect idea. Hopping up, she ran into another room, leaving her adorable bunny toy behind as she did so. After a few minutes, Simmons realized that the humming had stopped and looked over to where Jen had been a few minutes ago, only to find that she had ran off.

"Grif." Simmons said sternly, awakening the man beside him. "Get up, Jen's gone."

Grif muttered a profanity or two under his breath as he sat up, suddenly, he stared at his arm. "Hey, Simmons... remember how you said I was shockingly Caucasian for being from Hawaii?" He asked curiously, presenting to Simmons his now tanning arm. "I think that's about to change."

"Holy shit, you spent your whole childhood in Hawaii but six years in Valhalla suddenly makes you Hawaiian? What were you even DOING your whole childhood, clearly not outside." Simmons said as he stared at the tanned arm with wide eyes. "Geez... whelp, I guess I've seen stranger."

"True." Grif agreed, pulling on a long sleeved shirt nonetheless as he stood at full height, just a bit shorter than Simmons, despite the fact that Grif was a year older than him. "Now what the fuck were you going on about? Something about jeans?"

Simmons shook his head firmly as he crossed his arms worriedly. "No... Jen ran off, any idea where she might be?"

"How should I know? I wasn't awake, besides, I'm not a six year old." Grif explained.

"Well, you ACT like a six year old." Simmons happily pointed out, smirking as he adjusted his glasses.

Grif shrugged, not the least bit offended. "Whatever, at least I know how to have fun." He muttered before grabbing his trusty traffic cone. "Come on, lets go find the kid before she breaks something, or worse, before her mom gets here."

Simmons shivered at the thought. "Think we even have a chance of getting out of this one alive?" He asked.

Grif shrugged again, walking down the hallway with Simmons right behind him. "Dunno, guess we'll have to hope that Jen doesn't tell on us."

"Guess you're right... come on, I thought I heard something earlier." Simmons explained, guiding Grif deeper into the base.

...

It wasn't ten minutes later when Jen had successfully crawled through the heating vents (As she had learned from her mother) and arrived on the roof, just in time to watch the sun set upon the beautiful fields of Valhalla. The sky was showered with a sea of endless orange, yellow and hints of violet on the horizon, with tiny stars just beginning to form in the west. The sky was littered with dusty clouds that looked to only be trails of a sandy white beach, finally giving way to the rays of orange that would soon shape to the shade of a dark blue. the young girl sat cross legged now on the top of Red Base, having only gotten a view this great once, she wanted to cherish it. It had been two years ago, and Jen hardly remembered anything but a huge party for some holiday or event before everyone set off fireworks and watched the sun set peacefully from the view of Red Base.

Jen yawned, finally feeling the days fatigue take its hold on her small frame. Blinking a few times, Jen stared up as the sun finally set fully, sending the stars to litter the sky like fireflies. The thing about being a valley far from factories and people was that at night time, when the sky was clear, god, it was like looking into the very depths of an unfortified heaven, free to eyes of believers and sinners alike. The sky glittered with its beauty, blessing this small girl and allowing her the simple pleasures of seeing such a sight. However, the mood was quickly revoked as a sudden crash met Jen's ears, followed by several yelps coming from inside Red Base. After a few minutes, none other than Tex appeared on the roof from climbing the stairs, smiling under her helmet at her sweet child.

"Hey, Jen. What are you doing up here?" Tex asked, sitting down beside Jen carefully.

"Watching stars." Jen explained, pointing to a few constellations in the sky above. "Whats that one?"

Tex squinted up at the lights from above. "Oh, that's the Little Dipper." She said, picking Jen up and placing the small child on her lap as she watched the sky.

"Is there another dipper to keep him company?" Jen asked innocently, looking a bit worried. "It would be lonely to be the only dipper, especially if you're all little too."

"Yeah, that would suck, but don't worry, there's a Big Dipper too, right next to him." Tex explained, pointing out the constellation to her daughter happily. "See? The Little Dipper is never alone, he has his father there with him too."

Jen raised an eyebrow. "Wheres his mommy?" She asked.

Tex sighed sadly, multiple memories of her own childhood rushing back to her. "She's... she's not there right now, she needed to leave and take care of her family. Sometimes... sometimes we're all forced to make decisions we don't want to, even if it hurts everyone in the end." She suddenly hugged Jen close, smiling at the tiny girl. "But don't worry, me and daddy aren't going anywhere, and neither are the other soldiers. Caboose, tucker, Junior, Grif, Sarge, Simmons, Donut... heck, I don't even think Doc is leaving."

After a few seconds of bliss, Church joined the two woman on the roof, kissing Tex's cheek and Jen's forehead before he seated himself beside them. "How're my two favorite ladies?" He asked as he set his sniper rifle aside.

"We're fine." Tex said with a genuine smile on her lips, but suddenly stopped as she looked down, seeing that Jen fell asleep. "Looks like Jen fell asleep... poor girls had a long day. Think we should wake her for dinner?"

Church shook his head. "Naw, she'll just have a big breakfast tomorrow morning, besides, I'm pretty sure she needs the rest, I can't imagine what she's been doing all day." He admitted as he looked into Tex's eyes after she removed her helmet. "I'm just glad she's safe."

"Me too." Tex admitted. "I knew she had to be with the Reds, but still... I couldn't help but think the worst could happen to her, she's only six after all. She's growing up so fast, I feel so damn old!"

"I thought you said no swearing in front of Jen?" Church said, smirking at Tex. "You ARE the one who banned me from doing it."

"I know that dumbass." Tex muttered, shoving Church playfully on the shoulder. "But hey, she's knocked out like a light, it can't hurt much to swear. In either way, no matter how hard we try to censor everything around here, knowing she's our kid, she'll be cussing like a sailor by the time she's ten."

Church chuckled. "Yeah... I guess so. Hey... ever wonder why we're here?"

Tex shrugged. "Sometimes... but then I remember that I'm here for you and Jen... that's all I need to know personally." With that, the Freelancer wrapped her arm around Church as Jen snuggled in-between them, simply watching the star filled sky until they all dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> Um... okay, I hate to admit that this took alot longer then I'd like to fully admit. This ones to my older sister Lisa, who liked my last work for Unexpected Results and its also to Sarachan, who liked it too. Please comment, it would really make my day! (PS, you happy about Grif's skin color NOW Lisa??? :3)
> 
> ~Supercasey.


End file.
